Life is a Highway
by Lina Marie 02
Summary: Sally left him because she couldnt live the life that he had: the 'fast lane'. But now Docs daughter has came to town & captured his interest. The whole town is buzzing with the same question: 'What is she like' Lightning has the chance to find out & before he knows it he is in love. But people from the past & present try to tear them apart. She said 'I Love You' but is it enough?


(Third-Person POV)

The honorable Doc Hudson lay in his hospital bed with an exasperated expression on his aging face, Lightning McQueen standing by his bedside with his hands in his slack's pockets as he looked at the pulse monitor.

"I don't know why you have me in here, I'm perfectly fine." the Doc said as he shifted on his bed as he rubbed his wrist where to IV line was entered, the younger racer eyeing his hand suspiciously as he glared at the Doc in warning.

"You never told me you had a daughter." he said instead and completely ignored what the Doc stated less then a few seconds ago, Doc rolling his eyes as he turned his gaze towards his own heart monitor curiously.

"I never saw the need to, Rookie." he muttered as he looked down at his lap and remembered what she looked like in his mind, memories of her and her mother playing around when she was younger passing his closed eyelids.

"How long has it been since you've seen her? Nobody in town has heard of her so I'd say quite a while." McQueen said as he shifted to cross his arms over his chest and raise an eyebrow in expectation, a slight glare settling on the elder's face as he locked his blue gaze with the rookie sharply.

"That's my business kid, stay out of it." he practically hissed out from between clenched teeth as he struggled not to snap at the kid, the younger sighing in defeat before rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up somewhat.

"Yeah? Well everybody's gonna be in it by this afternoon." he muttered tiredly as he finally collapsed in the chair behind him with a quiet resigned huff, Doc saying nothing as he merely stared up at the ceiling and waited for his daughter's arrival.

(3 Hours Later)

An exotic sapphire colored vehicle rolled through the streets of radiator springs below the speed limit, the tinted windows hiding whoever the driver was as it garnered attention from everybody around.

"Mmm-mmm!" Flo said in the middle of serving somebody as the car rolled by and shined in the afternoon son, her husband coming up behind her to see was she was looking at before checking out the beauty himself.

"Orale, check that out!" he yelled out as everybody in the diner turned to see the sleek car stop at the intersection, cars crossing in front of it as the engine rumbled too quietly to hear in the busy streets.

"Great, another celebrity to deal with." Sally said as she became annoyed at the distraction the car elicited from Flo serving her drink, the older woman glancing at her and rolling her eyes before giving her the drink with an exasperated look.

"That's a peaceful color man." the hippy said as he eyed the color of the car who was still waiting at the stoplight obediently, a dreamy smile on his face at the thought of driving a car that 'groovy' looking around.

"Don't embarrass the person Filmore." Sarge said as he rolled his eyes and nudged the hippy to wake him up out of his dreaming, the hippy merely looking at him with half-closed eyes as he smiled and nudged him back,

"I-a think that it-a is a woman." Luigi said as he nudged Guido and winked at him at the thought of it being a female, the quite man merely looking at him with an exasperated expression before looking away.

"Whoever it is must be rich!" Lizzie said with a devious smile as the old lady rubbed her hands together in anticipation, the sheriff rolling his eyes as he walked up and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Leave the poor person alone people, he's probably just passing through." said sheriff muttered and gave everybody a stern glare to emphasize his words, Lizzie huffing before pulling her shoulder away from his hand with a defeated glare.

"I'm gonna go say hi!" Mater said excitedly for the first time and moved towards the stranger before anyone could stop him, his form stopping when the light turned green and the stranger moved forward escaping his fate.

"Well then." Guido said as he traded glances with Red who merely shrugged and looked at the rose bushes, the little man following the bigger one's lead and shrugging before drinking his water.

(OC POV)

After sitting and doing nothing for what felt like hours the light finally turned green and I pressed the gas pedal, sighing in relief as I hurriedly made my way towards my father's medical center with worry blossoming in my mind. I pulled into the parking lot and put the brakes on before yanking out the key and stepping out, my heels clicking on the sidewalk as I practically jogged to the entrance doors with worry. Bursting through the doors I looked around hoping to find something to help me find him, spying a nurses station and making my way to it through the crowd that was in the entryway.

"Hello, I am looking for Doc Hudson? Would you mind telling me what room he is in?" I murmured as I caught the attention of a blonde nurse that had brown eyes as she looked up at me, a frown on her face before she looked through the papers on her desk and scanned the one she picked up.

"You're his daughter?" she said as her eyes became wide and she studied my features more closely in surprise, my amethyst eyes rolling as I set my hands down on the counter and leaned in closer.

"Where is my father?" I said with a hint of my irritation in my tone as she suddenly became flustered, nodding and mumbling to herself and she typed on her computer to find his room number.

"Room 5, to your left." she said with a nervous smile before I nodded my thanks and moved away from the desk, moving past the bustling hospital staff gracefully as I searched the walls for the door with a 5.

"Room 3...room 4...ah, here it is." I muttered to myself before stopping in front of the door that had a large security guard in front of it, my eyebrow raising before he merely stepped aside and I took a deep breath before opening the door.

(Third Person POV)

Lightning and Doc turned when the door clicked open and light poured into the darkened room, a figure haloed by the hallway light so it was hard to see who exactly it was until the door closed. A woman stood there with silky black hair and amethyst colored eyes that scanned Doc, her skin tanned and toned underneath her tight clothes and her heels clicked as she moved.

"Father?" the woman said as her gorgeous features turned down in a frown while she grabbed Doc's hand, Lightning's jaw dropping as he realized who that was.

A/N: I know I know, this isn't a story with talking cars! I decided that I couldn't write cars doing the things that I wanted the story to consist of, so I merely borrowed the characters and the world and...humanized it. Now I know some die-hard Disney Cars fans will probably not like it, but just give it a chance? I imagine Alexander Skarsgard as Lightning and Megan Fox as my OC, but you can imagine them however you like :) as always, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
